Prisoners and Paper planes
by PrettyKittyGirl
Summary: What if both Boomer and Buttercup died? Boomer by force and Buttercup..? Read next chapter to find out. If they died..what if they turn to vocaloids  Rin and Len ? Will their past be shown? Will they try getting revenge? READ TO FIND OUT
1. Prisoners

Prisoners and Paper Planes.

_**One day, some place**_

_**one of the prisoners**_

_**fell in love with a girl outside the fence**_

_**So sad…  
>Feel so sad.<strong>_

Boomer Jojo always was known as the 'Kind Idiot' of the Rowdyruffs, which didn't surprise many at all. He didn't like this title much for obvious reasons as it may. Boomer and his brothers were the most powerful of the villians, though they were brought down by the undefeated Powerpuff Girls again. Surprisingly though, he didn'tcare for being in the toughest of the groups. He didn't seem to care since he was in jail like all the others who ended up here aswell. He expected much. He also expected the no powers rule too from what a scientist made. (handcuffs that make it so powers are gone till they are removed) He was seperated from his brothers for now since he was working. This gave him more timeto think, think about why he came, and think about the work he must do.

"It's not like it is my fault for being evil." Boomer muttered. 'It's all our fathers's fault!' He didn't know who to blame more for being in prision, his 'parents' or his brothers. Something crawled up his heart, pity and sadness. He knew it wasn't his brother nor himself. He knew it, but he couldn't yet admit it aloud.

_ 'Maybe if we were good, non of this would have happened to us.'_ Boomer thought sorrowfully. He sighed knowing the answer. His eyes curiously drifted to items beyond the fence. He stopped for a moment noticing someone, a girl. _'She's rather pretty isn't she?' _He couldn't help thinking. He blushed at the thought. She was in green. A green dress that seemed simple enough, it had just black trimmings. Her black hair was down, it was shoulder length. Her eyes were somewhat hidden under a green hat. You can just see the smile she had grow as she watched him.

Boomer realised from that point foreward, she was someone he loves now. His new love.

_**Deprived of freedom,**_

Boomer, who by now fell in love with the girl, was desperately wshing he can leave this area he was forced in so he can meet her face to face. Freedom, though, wouldn't ever be achieved.

_**I'm persecuted.  
>Between you and dirty me<strong>_

_**There is a gap, a gap.**_

__Boomer kept aimlessly dreaming of the girl, even having some dirty thoughts between them. His innocent mind was tainted by these images, but still he understood the gap, a difference. He knows he loves her from the heart, he also knows she has freedom he doesn't. He knew that his love wouldn't be ablee to do much. He wanted to love her much much more, to love, to kiss, to..just be there with her more. He knew that..thatshe and him were different. How can love blossom like that? He never understood, but he didn't mind it much had he?

_**I wrote a letter and folded an airplane**_

Since Boomer mostly works outside, he always was able to pass his notes to her through a simple paper plane. He always loved this.

_**as we cross over the wall between us,**_

_**Go fly!**_

_**Go fly!**_

_**Ah, I can also become free, one day…**_

Watching as it flew in the wind to her, then land, he can't help but smile. He looked over at her, she was smiling too, and it grew as she read the note. There was something that Boomer will envy:The note was free, something he lacked.

_'Maybe I can be free too someday.'_ Boomer though and smiled.

_**A lie**_

_**It's a lie**_

_**but I know that if you stay**_

_**by my side even a lie,**_

_**I believe they will be true. **_

_**All of them.**_

Deep down, he knew leaving this place was a lie he kept telling himself to feel better. But with her, he had felt that hope again. She made his lies, all those lies, true. Even if he truly understands that they aren't.

_**Please come over here and talk to me,**_

_**but this [letter] will never convey my feelings.**_

_**Even so, **_

_**I look at you, **_

_**for tomorrow,**_

_**my small happiness.**_

__Always wanting to talk to her, this made him know alot about her. He knew she was a powerpuff, but that never bothered him strangely. Even if she was his enemy, he can not hate her. He SHOULD hate her like his brothers, but he loves her and envies her. Maybe that is what drives them all more and more apart. The notes just proved his love mre. It showed all his love. He knew sheknew it aswell. He even lovedher for knowing this fact. Her green eyes would sparkle and she'd smile in glee everytime she sends a paper plane and recieved one. When he saw this behind that wired fence, his own smile grew.

_**Some day, **_

_**some month later,**_

_**every day since then, **_

_**your paper airplane is my joy…**_

Boomer's heart always beat faster now. It happens only when she was there though. It was wrong, he admits, since they are enemies but it feltso...so right! She brightened everything up for him now that she was with him, just like a flower. She was his Buttercup. They spoke to eachother alotwithout know one knowing it. His joy, his innocent joy returned to him...returned to him when she came. She is his bliss.

_**But you suddenly told me, y**_

_**ou had to go away, so**_

_**Bye-bye!**_

_**Bye-bye!**_

She didn't smile as she came to him, like she was upset over something. He didn't understand why at first. She never cried though. Though she never does cry in the first place. She flew a letter over the fence like before.

"I must go." She whispered softly to him. "I have to go away, I'm sorry." Boomer's heart bumped in pain. He didn't want to cry infront of her yet.

"Bye bye" He heard her whisper and leave upset herself. He never saw her cry though. His tears ran down dis face as he whispered words he'd never wanted to say to her: _Bye bye._

_**Ah, I'm suffering every day,**_

_**and, I'm still alive today, **_

_**but I've never cried so much.**_

When he saw she was gone for the last time, he cried his heart out in pain. Oh god, how much it never felt it before. He kept on crying harder. He felt pain before, but he never cried as much as now. His heart ached. He wanted to see her more. He wanted her more. He couldn't though. That's what hurt the most.

_**If you stay by my side, **_

_**even with my bad destiny,**_

_**I believe I can smile.**_

He wanted her by his side yet again. It was risky, he knew, but he couldn't stop wanting it badly. His destiny with her, he knew, would be slim since he and her are supposed to be enemies, but still, he knew it was right. His bad destiny was bound to happy, he also knew that. But even though he understood this, he believed that...he can still smile. He thought hecan smile, even if she was just staying by his side. His love was that strong. He didn't need anyone to say it is.

_**I met whose name I don't even know, **_

_**I felt I had won the future**_

Boomer never did get her full name had he? He looked back at what he remembered so far. _'She never did tell me her name.' _Since it had been some time since they truly met up again, he forgot the names of the very people who brought him in jail. Not that they ever called them by there name anyways. Even though he does not remember her name, he still figured out her future with him, even if he knew the destiny was bad.

_**I can't call you… I can't follow you… I can't get out… I never will…**_

Boomer realized it again after some several days later. He can't call her anymore, nor can he follow her or get out of confinement.

_'I never will get out of here will I?' _His thoughts turned negative. Day by day his hope for freedom fades.

People all around him start laughing at his misery.

_**Finally, my turn came, and you're gone.**_

Boomer somehow managed to get himself the death penalty, something he'd never thought he'd get. He was being pulled towards a room, the death room. He never thought his crimes were this bad. He kept thinking of what he really truly done wrong to deserve death.

The laughs of others can be heard. They seemed to love mocking his pain.

_**Now, I have no regrets in this world but my heart shouted "Why…?"**_

Boomer, particularly, had no regrets so far. Perhaps Townsville deserved being destroyed, since he knew something was up with his flower and townsville, but he couldn't understand what it was. As he gets seated on the chair to get a needle in him, his heart ached.

"Why?"

He never could answer can he? He never found out why she had to leave. Why did she leave? He grew curious but he tried not to pester the subject anymore.

_**I want to live a bit longer, now I have no hard feelings.  
><strong>_

Seeing as he never did seem to end his train of thought about her, it made him wish something:He wished he could live longer. He didn't have hard feelings, not in the least, but he still did want someone. He still ached to follow her, to call her...to _be _with her still. He can't be with her once he's dead. He didn't want to die for that reason, but he wouldn't tell them all that. A tear fell from him.

_ 'I only wish that you were here.' _He thought with sorrow tainting his thoughts. He didn't try to cry. He didn't try stopping them neither though.

_**I just… In my last moment… See you… Want to see you… Miss you! I miss you!**_

Boomer felt his arm being injected with the needle. He only wanted her still. Even in his last moment he wanted to..see her.

_'I only wish to see you..I miss you...I MISS YOU!' _Boomer thought. Tears soaked his cheeks again. 'I miss you...' He whimpered as tears stained his eyes. He remembered everything. All those memories.

_**The days spent with you did not return, **_

_**many sweet memories passed before my eyes.  
>You gave to me one by one, <strong>_

_**the food for my mind in my life.**_

_**You gave to me one by one, **_

_**the food for my mind in my life.  
>Weeds are swirling in the darkness, <strong>_

_**a beautiful flower blooms nearby.  
>We both live in different worlds,<strong>_

_**but I desperately tried to reach her.**_

He kept crying through everything she had done for him. Her love and her kindness. He couldn't find a word to describe how thankful he is for her. Soon he felt himself utter something:

"Please god… If this is my last chance, I want to talk to her."

The gaurds and such looked shocked, but they said nothing. They just kept watching him closely.

_**My heart and breathe… Are in pain… At least… I want to know…**_

Boomer's heart just wanted to know one thing even if his heart and lungs hurt like crazy:

_**Your name!**_

His eyes began to shut. Soon...he died in that very room wanting her still.

_'I'll always be waiting for you..' _

__Part one of the story. What did happen to the girl? You'll see later. 


	2. Paper Planes

_**One time, at a certain place **__**  
><strong>__**Not associated with this world **__**  
><strong>__**Two unlucky people connect in the world **__**  
><strong>__**With a single paper airplane**_

Buttercup was happy she visited the jail. She threw that paper plane high, high enough to land in the cell she wishes it to be. She missed him. She wants him. Though, she knew they were Different, they were different.

_**Every day I escape the hospital **_

_**At the place where my Papa works **__**  
><strong>__**I meet with you; you're everything to me**_

Buttercup was diagnosed with cancer, a cancer never known in the world. She hadn't exactly been happy about this, but she never fled from knowing so. She couldn't care less what Townsville said, she just wanted him. Him with her. Was that bad?

"_Buttercup we have some terrible news." The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. She felt slightly uncomfortable. She still does. _

"_You have a cancer we never seen before.." Buttercup stiffened at the sound of it but said nothing. Warily, the doctors left, leaving a sorrow filled flower behind._

Buttercup kept on disobeying the doctors, no matter how bad this was. She was starting to lose connections towards the world, but she never cared. As long as he's there, where her papa now works, she was happy.

_**When I read your letters, my heart **__**  
><strong>__**Becomes warm **__**  
><strong>__**My cheeks are colored; is this love?**_

Buttercup never felt this feeling before. She never felt so...so...weak yet so...so...in love. Was this what it was like to be in love? If so, she wants more of it. She kept writing and the flame of love kept growing with in her breaking body. Her cheeks would become a beautiful shade of red, no one knew why she blushed, but she had. She truly had loved everything about that. Loved.

_**But **__**  
><strong>__**Why does Papa say **__**  
><strong>__**With a scary face **__**  
>"<strong>__**That that child **__**  
><strong>__**Is no good to see? "**__**  
><strong>__**I didn't understand**_

The Professor quickly grabbed the note from his daughter and read it. His once kind face distorted in anger.

"Buttercup Utonium! This child isn't good to see!" Her heart broke. She didn't understand. She never understood. Why wasn't he good enough?

"Dad he IS good enough! Why can't you see that?" Buttercup argued back at her father. Professor Crumpled the note and tossed it aside. He never answered, he had work to do. He passed by Blossom and Bubbles as he stormed out, so mad, he left Buttercup again in tears. Everyone had this year.

_**If I have you, then that is enough **__**  
><strong>__**You give my life meaning **__**  
><strong>__**In this room where light doesn't shine **__**  
><strong>__**The future was shining**_

Buttercup, seeing her sisters gone, still pondered what her father said.

"_This child is not good enough to see!" _

Buttercup shook her head. He was good enough to see. She concluded that. He was her sunshine. He gave her something the others never gave her: Hope. What he had was something no one had. He couldn't take that away. Buttercup was never well liked, she knew so. She knew her life had no meaning to. Fighting is never a meaning. It's just showing you're strong, not whether your life had meaning. But with him...her life was whole. When she snuck out, it gave her a glimpse of a better future; it gave her a glimpse of meaning. She never felt that before.

'_It gave me light when there is none in this dark room. It shows my future. Isn't that enough?'_

_**Day by day the number of tubes increases **__**  
><strong>__**My hearing grows distant **__**  
><strong>__**I wonder if even walking has become fairly difficult**_

Days pass and turn to months. Buttercup grew increasingly more prodded with needles, tubes, the sorts. She hated this treatment. It hurt her dearly. She even started to lose something she tried honing for years: Hearing. She started to lose that ability. Whispers were not unable to be heard and talking turned to whispering. Soon, this made her question when walking wasn't able to be done. She couldn't lose her walking abilities can she? She couldn't or else she can't see him! That was her nightmare.

_**If soon I won't leave this place alive **__**  
><strong>__**In the end, I **__**  
><strong>__**Don't want to burden you since you'll only worry **__**  
><strong>__**I run**_

_**My thoughts of goodbye **__**  
><strong>__**I send out to you**_  
><em><strong>On an exchanged <strong>__**  
><strong>__**Paper airplane **__**  
><strong>__**I can't show you my tears anymore**_

She never told her lover the truth. Burdening him was not a way to go. She knew that. She never wanted him to know that she might not be alive soon. She had to tell him she won't be there for a while. That never stopped her from crying on the way back to the hospital without him seeing as she ran away.

'_I still love you, I always will!' _She sorrowfully thought as she headed back to the darkness.

_**"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! **__**  
><strong>__**Until that day when you come back **__**  
><strong>__**If I don't lose your precious letters that I have **__**  
><strong>__**We'll meet again, alright..." **_

The line on the note stood out. She smiled slightly, knowing he still will forever love her...yet a pang in her heart started to appear. He never knew she'd die did he? No, he never was told.

'_We'll meet again, I'm sure of that. I'll wait forever and will be there no mater what. I love you'_

_**It's been many months since then **__**  
><strong>__**My body no longer moves**_

Buttercup stayed in her bed, paralyzed. She had no mobility at all. Yet her heart never cared. There was no need for mobility when you have no one to use or share it with.

_**I wonder if you'll come to welcome me very soon **__**  
><strong>__**When we were on the brink of separation that time **__**  
><strong>__**If I hadn't pretended to be tough, it would've been fine **__**  
><strong>__**It's already too late**_

Buttercup thinks over and over. That's all she can do now. She as trapped in her own body. She wonders things such as whether he'd welcome her...soon that is. Would he? She wanted him to softly, but she couldn't say that. Though something stabs her heart. Not physically, no. Emotionally.

_If I hadn't tried to act tough, I would've been fine. If I told him. I would have also been fine. But..but it's to late now isn't it? _She felt so guilt at this. She felt terrible. Why in the world would she do that to her love? She felt nasty, terrible. Any word you can use to describe it. But that wasn't enough.

_**You who are smiling somewhere even now... **__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you, I want to see you **__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you**_

Even though she left, she saw him smiling. He was trying to be strong to hadn't he? Buttercup knew this sadly. It was true. Yet, no matter how much pain she thought she caused...

She wanted to see him again. She wanted to see him once again.

She definitely had.

_**The light doesn't strike the flower that simply **__**  
><strong>__**Withers waiting for its destiny **__**  
><strong>__**Only the letters you gave **__**  
><strong>__**Are light that is given to me**_

Having a meaning grew increasingly hard to have. When his rays of love don't strike her, this flower dies. She dies. There is no meaning. There is no flower without that light. She definitely needed him. She needed his light badly. But how can she achieve that from him? Those letters were the only things that kept her alive, that gave her the light when all the light died in the darkness. He gave her that light. She still needs the light. She has to have it once more. It was like she was a drug addict needing the drug. He was her drug. She definitely needed that drug again to keep her alive.

_**Your letters are blurry as I can no longer read them  
>The sound of inorganic matter echoes in the room<br>Please, if this is the end  
>Let me go to where you are...<strong>_

She can't lift the letters up nor read them. The words grew blurry as her eye sight weakened. The chances of the light from those letters died were great, died like her soon to be gone sight. Her weakening sense of hearing picked up the faint sounds of inorganic sounds. Sounds not made from the living. She hoped something she wanted to have for along time.

'_Let me go to where you are...if this was the end please.'_

_**Because I always had you [Because I always had you] **__**  
><strong>__**I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face [I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face]**_  
><em><strong>The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and [The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and] <strong>__**  
><strong>__**The deep darkness brings us together again [The deep darkness brings us together again]**_

Buttercup smiled as she closed her eyes. The Professor, feeling guilty as ever, placed a paper plane in her hand. She couldn't feel this though. She knew she could live more, live not forgetting the smiles she worn on her face. He caused that. Her body slowly begins to die. He slowly begins to die too, but she never knew. The darkness swallowed both up and torn them apart, away from one another. Yet..yet the same darkness carries them together. They were brought together again by the darkness they longed to get away from. She couldn't wait to see him again. But this time, it's not at the prision.

_**Till tomorrow... [Till tomorrow...]**_

_I can't wait to see you again till..till Tomorrow..._

_**At that place... [At that place...]**_

_I can't wait till I see you in heaven soon...Boomer Jojo._


End file.
